Law Abiding Student
by Mew Phong
Summary: GINX. Rules that every student must know and follow. If they don't... well are they dead yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Rules and regulations that may not be enforced by Xavier himself but everyone else agrees to.**

**1. We do not automatically assume things.**

_**Especially not about new recruits**_

When Kenneth had first met Asha he was under the assumption that Asha could turn into a monster; thus why she had stayed in her room for so long. Even though she denied he wouldn't let it go. After an incident involving an annoyed Blaise ended up with Kenneth in the hospital with second degree burns Kenneth was truly sorry for thinking she was a monster.

**2. We do not refer to Blaise and marina as the Yin and Yang twins.**

_**For gods sake the fire didn't die down until we got home!**_

All the teachers had needed to go to New York for a emergency meeting with Xavier. They thought that the kids would behave for an hour alone. They were wrong.

**3. You are not permitted to use Ashas powers for your own expenses.**

_**Even if you call it training!**_

Long had decided that since Asha could never die she would be the perfect test subject for target practice. Deadpool agreed.

**4. Just because you have powers doesn't mean you should use them for the everything.**

… _**Suuuure…**_

Paavai didn't want to do chores. It turned out that her clones didn't either.

**5. Stop making up names for your powers! They don't need categories!**

_**? Really?**_

At first it was okay, even encourage with things like Techno path and Claravoyance, but then came stickywetsubstancepath. It all went downhill from there.

**6. Do NOT attempt to get people to play house.**

_**It is here fore BANNED from all mutant schools! And the cops were called!**_

Lucy was bored. She decided to try and act her age and play house. It was decided that Kain would be the father, Gene the brother, Lucy herself the sister. The mother went from Paavai to Blaise to Yuna to Asha to Long. The scarier thing was that Long stayed the longest.

**7. The Shadow Lord isn't out to get you. Don't try and hide from them.**

_**And please don't set a fire because you don't want to be captured by him.**_

Lucy wanted to know why it took Kain so long to get back from town that one time. Jocelyn came up with the Shadow Lord story. That was just the beginning.

**8. The fights will stop. **

_**NOW!**_

You know those fight? The ones like "Who would win_ or _?" Yuna asked one innocent question about Kenneth or Jacinta. Then one about Paavai and Jamie. And Kain and Storm. Blaise and Nathan. James and Cody. Ect. Ect. Ect.

**9. You are not Ninja. Stop saying you are.**

_**That's only me.**_

Lilly did NOT like being called a ninja. Alexi liked calling her that. Kitche just didn't like the others called that.

**10. We don't care about your feuds. Keep them off the battle field!**

_**For gods sake you're a team!**_

New York met Washington for a mission. Kain met Conrad for the first time since the fight. Maya saw Jocelyn. It soon became one big fight. The brotherhood just stood back and watched shocked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please don't ask about this! I REALLY wanted to write something like this for a while. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**11. You are not allowed to have pens that talks.**...

_**Where on earth did you find it anyways?**_

Kenneth got a package in the mail from his family one day. With the well washings' and love also came a Captain Underwear pen from his younger brother. Jacinta found it and wouldn't stop pressing the button, eventually Asha broke it. Jacinta fixed it. Natasha broke it beyond repair.

**12. We don't have a dark lord. And you aren't it**.

_**Crazy obsessed fans…**_

Alexi had just finished reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, after remembering Conrad's powers he started to refer to Conrad as 'The Dark Lord'. Needless to say Alexi jumped at the slightest change in shadows for the next few weeks.

**13**. **Imitations are band**.

_**If you don't know what we're talking about then ignore this...**_

It had become a sort of pastime for the institutes occupations. They were actually getting rather good at it before being found out. Just be thankful that _they _didn't find out.

**14. Making fun of someone else's accent is NOT allowed**.

_**Who doesn't have an accent, eh?**_

It started with Jacinta's accent, that went hand in hand with Blaise, Marina and Fallons. Soon it went to Paavai, Genes and Yuna. Then to Kain and Longs. Then it ended. Kenneth, James, Jocelyn and Nathan had all gotten tired of the constant fires and death threats over the week but when Kenneth woke up tied upside down and hanging from the top of the mansion everyone stopped. No one admitted to that incident.

15. **Science experiments are not to be conducted without supervision.**

_**Or on humans.**_

Beast walked in on Asha, Gene and James all hooked up to machines. Each seemed to be in a deep sleep. When questioned all the unnamed 'Scientist' had to say was that they only want to understand mutations better.

**16. Asking where babies come from in the middle of dinner is not appropriate.**

_**Neither is asking for any two people to have a baby.**_

Lucy asked this in the middle of a dinner when Scott came to visit. Natasha had gone so red that she matched Reds hair, Scott almost fainted, and Kain had mysteriously gone missing. She did however figure out that Babies were born from a watermelon seed falling into mommies stomach and then growing inside her tummy, after nine months the mommy and daddy would go to the hospital and trade in the special watermelon for a new baby.

**17. The debates stop.**

_**NOW!**_

The only complain was from Paavai on that one. _"Damn party poopers" _she was heard muttering…

**18. Facebook wars are not permitted and do NOT count as training hours.**

_**Plus we can see when you have them so its kinda stupid to start…**_

It was well known that Maya and Jocelyn didn't get along. So why they had each other on Facebook was a mystery to everyone. But even if you didn't know who one was they're constant insults and internet wars would tell you. After a week both we're kicked off..

**19. We don't care if you can, starting an in school alliance is not smart.**

_**Even if you figure that you can take over the world and stop everyone from hateing mutants.**_

Long decided that if she and Blaise joined forces they would be unstoppable. They also decided that if they added in Asha they could get farther then anyone else. Long had assured them they would be a force to be reckoned with. When they tried to recruit _ (his name is withheld for his safety) someone told on them.

**20. If you do that again you will loose all privileges.**

_**We mean every single one! And we are serious!**_

If you don't know then you never will. Its top secret.

**I have a few things to say, first and foremost. Cloudy and Key and Lock both ahve amazing stories up (Cloudy's is a multi chapter! and Key and Locks is of the ever popular playing house!) (seems the right time to say if you ever want to write somthing for GIMX go ahead I really like seeing the,!) Gp check them out! second I apoligise for my devaintart, it wont let me upload. third I have a poll, go check it out! Please drop a review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**21. Stealing is not allowed**

_**We don't care who you are it's just not going to hap**_penDespite her powers, Long was always havingthings taken from her her wallet or a knife or somthing. Even though they were taken from her not her room she set up a small contraption that would Jill the next person who enter that wasn't her. If Kenneth hadn't had to tie his shoe there wouldve been a bullet through his skull.

22. **Nightmares are not a means for revenge**

_**... We always thought she was the nice one...**_

James had made a small comment about Yuna being blind. He had ended up with nightmares for a month and dream thearpy

**23. You cannot have a stand-in for class.**

_**Or for Danger Room sessions, or for those pointless angry lectures...**_

It began with Paavai putting in a clone, but it got ridiculous when the others started renting them. It was put to a stop when Beast had nothing but a class full of Paavai's.

**24. The X-Jet is not a video game! Neither is the Danger Room control room. **

_**We are tired of having to fix it! **_

Well… not much to say here except after that first joyride oh so long ago Jocelyn got hooked. She couldn't help it, she_ almost _became addicted to all games like "Grand Auto Theft" but soon decided that she needed more. The X-jet. Then she crashed it.

**25. Teachers are there for HELPING with your homework not DOING it!**

_**Lucy, this means you!**_

Her doe eyes. No one could resist them. But Natasha and the others were getting fed up with her coming crying to them to get help with homework. It ended up with her playing Clue with gene, Kain and Fallon and them completing her homework.

**26. Whoever is tampering with the files we will find you **

…

No one really understood this rule. But for some odd reason Long had a smirk on her face for the rest of the day.

**27. Stop nosing into the teacher's personal lives! **

_**Honestly, we get that you want to be involved with the wedding plans but still**_

Jocelyn became a little too involved with the wedding. When they asked her if they could plan alone (kicked her out) she set up a webcam stuck to the ceiling with her powers. She forgot about Hacks power.

**28. Just because Logan did it does not make it ok for you to do it too! **

_**Deadpool. Long. Blaise. Kain. Paavai. ENOUGH! Actually, you too Logan.**_

It went from killing, going off on your own, drinking on school property and cussing. This rule was posted after half the mansions students were found wasted in their rooms.

**29. Scary stories are not allowed. Especially not at night**

_**Heck we cant stand some of them!**_

Ororo thought that having a campfire night would be good for everyone to bond. All was going well until the scarey stories. Jocelyn brought a classic one from the New York branch and then it went bad. No one knew Asha's could get that.. Graphic.. Or that Lucy knew such a story. Logan told war stories, Long told of her first kill, Blaise and Marina about the first time they almost died. Everyone had nightmares for at least three months after that night, if not by one story by another.

**30. You will speak to people with authority with respect.**

_**We mean police, government people and judges. We know its already too late for us.**_

… well it wasn't like their sentence was that long. Only three months and fifty hours of community service. Both Blaise and Long had been through worse…

**23 came from X-Chick303, 24-28 came from StormNightingale. Wow I didn't have to do that much work for these… Yeah.. Have you guys seen the oneshhots for some of these rules? They are hilarious! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**21. No sending hate-notes to Senator Kelly.***

_**We can't afford the Law suits!**_

Well what did you expect from the school with mutants. Everyone got off okay… except the 2nd time offenders. Who also tried to kill the judge.

22. **No pets, means no pets!***

_**You guys should've learned after the raccoon...**_

It started with a fish, which advanced to a rat, with advanced to a rabbit, with advanced to a raccoon. Storm ended it when the students tried to convince her a bear was a bad idea.

23. **Experiments with powers are to be supervised!***

_**This especially means you, Blaise!**_

Blaise decided to see if Paavai and her clones shared pain. It got out of control when she

attempted to push Paavai off the roof of the school.

**24. Dying Ororo's hair is not funny ****

_**Whoever has been switching my shampoo with hair dye had better stop it**_

Although seeing her with pink hair was funny at first no one thought it was funny when Ororo went completely drill sergeant for training in the Danger Room training

**25. No holding wheelchair races in the halls*****

_**Especially when they aren't your wheelchairs. **_

Xavier woke up and his wheelchair was missing. It took only a second for him to clear the hallways and get his Wheelchair back from Jake. No one ever found out where lex's was from…

**26. The mutants are not rare animals and you are not the crocodile hunter!*****

_**Even though some of them act like it**_

Deadpool went a little too far when he tried to trap Beast because of his fur. Apparently he was just getting started.

**27. Scott's glasses are his property and are not to be stolen or altered*** **

_**no matter how good you think they would look or how much you want to get out of a DR session**_

Just when the Professor thought they had tamed Maya…

**28. You are not allowed to ask Deadpool questions about anything! *****

_**Just don't talk to him!**_

Kain, Long and Gene tried to interrogate Deadpool about why he was going to kill Lucy. Both ended up with a massive migraine and dead pool had a few freshly healed bullet wounds.

**29. Just because someone's Irish doesn't mean they know where the leprechauns are.**

_**Nor does it mean you can ask them for money.**_

St. Patrick's day came and suddenly there was an interest in bugging the Irish occupants of the mansion. They do not have pots of gold. They will hurt you if you ask. And Fallon isn't Irish. He's Scottish.

**30. What you do in your spare time does actually matter to us. **

_**If you get arrested again we need to know about it anyways.**_

This was for a very stubborn Jocelyn when she was found with paper and markers and refused to tell them what was going on. The teachers were afraid they had another rule breaker coming.

* * *

**I know its been a while! I was sick and not on the computer, only my other internet device that allowed me to review! Anyways…. Heres the chapter… I only wrote TWO rules! X-chick303 wrote the first * things… Cloudy wrote the ** ones and Stormy wrote the *** ones (I'm using your nicknames because I'm really short on time at the moment…) so… yeah… review and happy belated St. Patrick's day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**51. Image inducers are for disguise purposes only.**

** _*We do not need to see THAT again! _**

Gene decided to play with his image inducer one day. He was stuck as a female version of Sabertooth for a week.

**52. Movie choices should be run by us first!***

_**When Natasha walked in on Lucy, Gene, Paavai and Long watching an R rated film this went up**_.

James was heard muttering "Not likely" though.

**53. We plan red alert drills NOT you!***

_**They do NOT happen in the middle of winter at 3AM!**_

Hack was less then pleased to find that a group of unknown students did this. She plans on finding out who ruined her slumber.

**54. Stop taping "Above the Influence" posters in Logan's room!****

_**If he wanted to quit smoking, he would!**_

After a week both Kenneth and Fallon were submitted to the hospital wing. Hank said both would have recovered in a year had Asha not been there.

**55. We do NOT need a cheer squad!****

_**We are not a regular high school!**_

You know, at first almost all of the teachers were for it. But then Paavai tried to get her clones on the team. And Lucy and Blaise didn't like it.

**56. Stop making prank calls to Shield!****

_**And the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four...**_

Actually just don't touch the phone. After they had complaints from Tony Stark, Nick Fury and Reed Richards this was posted. Apparently all of them were expecting boxes of Girl Guide cookies too…

**57. Curfew is, and always has been 10:30 of EVERY day.**

_**Not the next day, EVERY day**_

A few students had stayed out all night came home drunk and used this as an excuse. The teachers still don't know what really happened.

**58. Makeovers. No**

_**Just no.**_

None of the people involved felt the need to comment.

**59. Don't beak anything!**

**We don't mind you breaking plates but we do like our walls. **

This rule doesn't really apply to Deadpool. He's always breaking at least four of them.

**60. Sneaking up on people is not a game. Do not make it one.**

_**Even though Logan accepts it, it truly causes more trouble then the training needs**__._

Well… People from both schools participated and champions were rewarded well. But the people being snuck up on did not appreciate it. And more often than not they were teachers.

* * *

**Well there its is! First three are from stormy, second three are from X-Chick303. How'd you guys like it? Tell me with a review please XDD by the way! I have a poll on my profile for the pairings. Please check it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

****61. Stop playing 'poke the bear' with Wolverine**

_**You guys should know what happens when he gets mad by now!**_'

Besides.. He's not a bear.. He's a Wolverine!' Kenneth scribbled down on the paper after this was posted.

****62. Whatever bets you guys are making please settle up and stop****!**

_**Is there anything you guys won't bet on?**_

As it turned out, no. As soon as this was posted a bet of what they didn't bet on came up.

****63. Don't give out our number to somebody unless you're SURE they are a mutant.**

_**And make sure it's the SCHOOL'S number (those were some strange phone calls)**_

… Does anyone actually know who Jerry Vato Marnner is?

***64. Stop messing with the teachers personal lives! **

_**No making profiles on Internet dating sites and no calling other superheroes to see if they are single and want to go out with your teachers**_**!**

This was posted by a very angry Ororo after she logged onto her laptop to find almost a hundred emails from self-proclaimed 'fan boys' and a Avenger named the 'Black Panther' picking her up for a blind date

**** 65. Stop trying to scare the new students**

_**You do remember what this school stand for right?**_

No one commented after this was posted. Surprisingly the pranks calmed down a bit..

**66. If its not yours don't touch it.**

_**This also applies to teachers.**_

After reading this post Paavia was heard to exclaim; " What! The other rules didn't?"

**67. Stop asking for school trips. **

_**After last time it wont be happening anytime soon.**_

"What was so bad about last time?"

**68. June 11****th**** never happened. **

_**Do not ask for details**_

It was said that the ringmasters of the event were Long, Asha, James and Jacinta. But no one said a word..

**69. QUIT IT WITH THE 'Who would win"!**

_**Its getting old. Really fast.**_

**Apparently they didn't actually stop after the first rule was posted.**

**70. Do not steal a 'midnight snack' at three in the morning.**

_**If you want food there are three set meal times and you can snack on your own. In any time between 5:00 am and 7:00 pm.**_

James was hungry one night, so naturally he went to get a snack. Soon there wasn't a person asleep or a student not in the kitchen.

* * *

**Here guys sorry for the wait! Remember! Submit character to xxxGoldrushersxxx story! XDDD**


	7. Chapter 7

_**71. **_*** Stop trying to trick us and say we are being is not funny!**

_**Or considered training!**_

It's a serious matter and should be dealt in a serious way!

72. ***We do not make fun of other peoples powers****!**

_**Everyone is different, therefore everyone has a different power**_

_**.**_The bullying stopped. A bit...

73. ****We don't care HOW you're hiring ninjas, just stop doing it!**

_**This especially applies to Deadpool!**_

The Ninja's were not pleased to loose the buisnesss.

74. ****We've discussed prank-calling S.H.I.E.L.D. and etcetera, but now, PLEASE stop prank-calling Magneto!**

_**We already have enough problems with him!**_

After every car in the institute was found made into a ball they slowed down.

75. ****Stop asking Paavai to spell "PNEUMONO ULTRA MICRO SCOPIC SILICO VOLCANO CONIOSIS!"**

_**What the heck is that, anyway?**_

One of Paavai's clones did research, and it turned out to be lung disease. But that didn't mean that she wanted to spell it.

**76. **While we're at it, stop asking Akisha to make delivery runs and Cody to get your baseballs off the roof!**

_**Just do it yourself!**_

Honestly how lazy are you people!

77. *****Video cameras are forbidden**

_**We don't care how those videos got on the Internet as long as it never happens again!**_

It was just an average fight between Long, Blaise, Paavia, Kenneth and Fallon. With a little Lucy added in. How it got so many likes no one knew.

78. *****No parties!**

_**After last time never again**_

This one was actually made in regards for the teachers. No one. NO ONE wanted to see that again.

79. *****If you need to convince yourself that it's a good idea it probably isn't.**

_**And it doesn't matter HOW long your convincing yourself it's still convincing yourself.**_

This was posted as soon as Red was found argueing with herself. ( had it been Paavai it would have been okay)

80. ******Lucy isn't a tool for revenge, no matter how tempting it is**

_**When the kid wants to be she can be annoying as...**_

Kenneth was annoyed at Blaise. He told Lucy that Blaise had called her a "stupid little git" the house nearly burnt down three times in an hour and Kenneth was left for dead... For three minutes.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I was sick, then on vacation, then sick now here! Gah! Please forgive me! Anywho.. The * are from Stormy, ** X-Chick303, *** Cloudy, and **** Marvik Zero**


	8. Chapter 8

**81 *Please your teachers with some form of respect.****No matter how many stories you have heard about power surges or the Phoenix. **

_**We swear that most of them are not true. **_

As soon as this was posted Emma said something along the lines of "Psssht. All of them are true."

**82* Please keep your music at a reasonable level at reasonable hours**

_**Some people have sensitive hearing and do not appreciate hearing Entombed at all hours of the night. **_

Or in the day for that matter. Kain was under the assumption that he could... Soundproof his room. He was wrong.

**83*Please keep your rooms reasonably clean! **

_**A little messy is fine but when questionable smells start leaking through we get worried.**_

__Let's just say, some of the rooms were considered toxic.

**84 The look is no longer allowed, Lucy.**

_**After Lucy had conned her way out of jail this was posted. **_

But then Hank saw how sad she was and took it down.

**85 We are pretty sure blackmail is illegal in America. The law still applies to the institute. **

_**Hand in your cameras people. **_

Underneath this law was scribbled; Deadpool will be more then happy to dispose of all current picture and evidence of blackmail you have. Contact 1-300-Deadpoo for more information**. **

**86 Do, NOT call 1-300-Deadpoo***

_**It is not an actual number. And he just annoys us. **_

This was posted right after Maya had seen Jocelyn again. Apparently a few of the students had called with... Jobs for him.

**87. Emma Frost is not a prostitute. Please refrain from saying that. **

_**Actually, go right on ahead, bub. **_

"What's a prostitute?" Lucy was heard asking a blushing Fallon.

**89. ... Do not threaten to molest a dog. **

_**Especially if Rhanes nearby. **_

... How the heck would you do that anyways!

**90. Movie marathons will be on the weekends.**

_**Not during school hours. Especially if the movie is not appropriate for all viewers. **_

No one had anything to say on the matter. But it seemed a few student teachers were very disappointed with this rule.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I might have to get my tonsils out.. I've been sick every week in this month and last..**

*** I had to..**


	9. Chapter 9

**91.* Whoever made Logan a profile on eHarmony, remove it!**

_**If he wanted a girlfriend, he would get one!**_

As it appeared.. The hot girl he met on eHarmony was actually a cross-dressing, overweight forty year old man.

**92* Chemicals labelled "Do not touch", should NOT be touched!**

_**We don't want to have to rebuild the school again!**_

Kitche had accidentally knocked over one of these things... Others thought it would be fun to do the same.

**93*I thought we said no betting!**

_**We shouldn't have to say this twice.**_

This was added when people began betting who would win in an arguement: Pavaai or Paavai?

**94*We don't care WHO started it! The fight stops now!**

_**Three weeks is long enough!**_

Deadpool was heard saying; Only three weeks? Heck! Were they babies fighting!

**95. I don't care what your ninth grade drama teacher said, respect is given to all teachers. **

_**They will in turn give you respect. **_

There were so so many things scrawled underneath this it wasn't funny

**96. We don't care who you were in your past life. **

_**Or how powerful.**_

Asha brought up a very good point , though, when asking "Does this include me?"

**97. Do not attempt to understand Deadpool**

_**It may harm your brain.**_

This happened to Lucy.. She has never been right again.

**98. You can not make video "tours"of the institute.**

_**We know its just a way to put stupid stuff on you tube.**_

Jocelyn was heard complaining after this was posted; Oh c'mon! we got like.. Thirty thousand views!

**99. Some things… we just don't want to know about.**

_**Seriously.. Keep it to yourself.**_

Neither the perpetrator or the blow up doll wanted to comment. But Deadpool did…

**100. It doesn't matter how much you plead, some missions are just too.. Scary for you.**

_**This was posted directly after they asked to go up against Carnage.**_

"I think the scarier thing is that we can make it up too a hundred rules.."

"Well.. Most of them are ignored.."

"It's not even worded properly.."

* * *

**We made it to a hundred… wow.. Two updates in a day and a few posts :D review please.**


End file.
